User blog:Gary the Gaget Dude/Daily Planet 24/7 Special Report: Gotham City Declared No Man's Land
NOTE: This Daily Planet 24/7 Special Report is part of the promotional campaign for Batman: No Man's Land. Daily Planet 24/7 Special Report: Gotham City Declared No Man's Land *'Lois Lane: '''Good afternoon, and welcome back to Daily Planet 24/7. I'm your host, Lois Lane. We now have an update on Gotham City following the devastating earthquake that rocked the city. The President has given his official statement; Gotham City has been declared a no man's land. Here's a clip from his press conference, shot by our very own Jimmy Olsen. *'President of the United States: 'Good evening. We are all aware of Gotham City and the earthquake that hit the heart of the city hours ago. With a heavy heart, the government and I have decided to close all entrances and exit to the industrial city; Gotham City is officially a no man's land. *'Lois Lane: 'I have with me the editor-in-chief of the Daily Planet, Perry White, to discuss what a no man's land is and what this means for Gotham. *'Perry White: 'Thanks, Lois. A no man's land is an unoccupied space of land. Usually it is left alone due to fear or uncertanity. Most commonly the term is associated with World War I - it was the term used to describe the land in between two enemy trenches, which neither side wished to cross or seize due to fear of being attacked by the enemy in the process. *'Lois Lane: 'So what does this mean for the citizens of Gotham, and the rest of the world? *'Perry White: 'Well, if you ask me, this is good and bad. What the government is doing is destroying all bridges leading to the city, and setting up a military blockade, just to ensure nobody goes in or out of the city. While this is terrible for the innocent citizens that live in Gotham City, this will contain the insane supervillains that also inhabit the city. *'Lois Lane: 'So do you think it's okay for the villains and the innocent citizens to roam the city together at the same time? Who will defend those innocent? *'Perry White: 'These idiots in costumes are nothing Batman and his team can't handle, right? Plus, the Gotham Police Commissioner and his team have been dealing with them for a few years now too, so it's safe to say that anyone who's still in the city will be safe. *'Lois Lane: '''Thank you, Perry. We will be sure to keep you all posted on anymore info we find out about Gotham City. Be sure to follow us on Twitter and subscribe to our channel to recieve any and all news/updates. I'm Lois Lane, thanks for watching. News Ticker *College student Roger Hayden sentanced to one year in prison after attacking his father. *Famous businessman Maxwell Lord to invest in Amanda Waller's government operation, Task Force X. *Scientist and former LexCorp employee John Dee invents prototype anti-gravity device. This is one of many inventions he has created since being fired from LexCorp. *Fawcett City's WHIZ Radio under controversy after hiring Billy Baston, a 15 year old boy, to run a radio show on the weekends. *LexCorp successfully buys food chain Big Belly Burger, beating out Stagg Enterprises. Category:Blog posts Category:DC Cinematic Universe (GGD) Category:GGD Category:Unfinished Category:Web Series